VGHS Through My Eyes
by ShawnShmitty
Summary: Basically what I think happened with Brian and Jenny that wasn't in episodes. This is my first fic ever so reviews are very much appreciated, but please don't absolutely shred me. Rated M for later chapters.


I was chilling in my room after a day of FPS, waiting tables, and getting yelled at by Calhoun, when i heard a knock on the door. I honestly was expecting Ki looking for Ted or Coach Matrix to yell at me for staying over at Jenny's or something else. I wasn't expecting Jenny to be the one knocking. She kind of just gave me this look that said "Let's do this".

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly. I had been chasing after her for awhile now and i just wanted to be sure that she was serious. She softly smiled and shook her head yes. I could feel my grin go past my ears. I pulled her inside my room and closed the door. We stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds and then she leaned in and kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! My heart skyrocketed as i returned the kiss. It lasted a few passionate filled seconds before we had to pull away for air.

"So… us now?" I ask insanely lamely. MY GOD BRIAN YOU ARE A FREAKING IDIOT, my mind screamed at me. Jenny laughed.

"Yes us now, you dork," she replied with a smile.

Let's just say that my face turned about 3 million shades of red. Jenny walked over to the couch, moved a pair of my sweatpants onto the arm. She patted the seat next to her and I walked over to her in a trance. I sat down and leaned back. Jenny put her hand on my thigh making me jump slightly.

"Dude, chill," Jenny said smiling, "it's just me, there's nobody else here."

"I know, it's just you scared me and I'm nervous that somebody will find out about us, and we can't let that happen."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun along the way," she said with a sly wink.

A few minutes later I find Jenny on top of me kissing me and rubbing her hands on my chest, mine spread out on her back. My phone buzzed on my desk really killing the mood.

"Sorry," I said looking at it, "It's Ted. He asked me if i wanted to get pizza. I'd rather stay with you but he can't know that."

"Don't worry about it," Jenny said with a sad face. "We can hang out tomorrow after practice."

"You sure? i can say we have FPS stuff to review," I said.

"No it's fine I understand. I need to review some plays anyway.``

"I'm sorry Jenny this is not how i want our first day as a couple to be," I said with a frown.

"Would you just shut up you dork! Don't worry about it we have tons of time for us to make for this just go out and stuff your face with pizza with your best friend. And save a slice for me would ya?" Jenny said with a smile.

I stood up and went to look for a sweatshirt to wear quickly.

"You are the best," I said giving her a quick kiss.

"You know it. Now get out of here before i can't control myself and i jump you," Jenny said in a husky voice.

"SHIT Jenny i didn't know that you were like that," I said after i picked my jaw up from the ground. I pulled my hoodie on over my head

"Sorry babe you just are too hot right now!" Jenny said molding herself into my back and wrapping her arms around me.

"Dammit Jenny you are making it too hard for me to go. It is taking some serious self-control for me to not just forget Ted and be with you all night long."

"Well then leave and just come to my place once you are done," she said with a wink.

I leaned down and kissed her and said, "See you later babe."

Jenny got up and followed me to the door. I quickly poked my head out checking the hallway for anybody who would care. She gave me a quick hug and turned to her room waving as she turned the corner.

"Damn she surely is something," I said as I turned around to find Ted.

I checked my phone after Ted and I demolished 2 pizzas, hoping that Jenny was still okay with me coming over.

"Hey u still good 4 me 2 come over?"

"U betcha, can't wait 2 c u," she replied.

"OMW"

It took me about 5 minutes to get to Jenny's room. I knocked softly and waited as i heard her shuffle around in her room. I smiled when i heard her say, "SHIT" and a loud bang. Good, I thought to myself, at least im not the only one who's insanely nervous. Jenny opened her door and my jaw dropped to the floor for a second time that day. Jenny was standing there in a tight white t-shirt and short shorts.

"Wow Jenny, I, uh um, hey," i stuttered out.

"Brian just shut up for once and come in," she said with a smile.

"Well Jenny im just a little surprised, I mean if you answered the door like that i'd be having to fight to get in," I said still a little surprised, " I mean don't get me wrong you look gorgeous like always." Now it was Jenny's turn to blush.

"Come on in you noob," Jenny said pulling me into her room.

Jenny's room looked the same as it did the night before, only a little bit more cleaned up. I sat down on the couch and Jenny walked over to the window and just stared out for a few seconds.

"Jenny, Are you okay?" I said as I stood up and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. I saw her smile in the reflection in the window.

"Yeah, just a little tired from today," she replied sadly.

"Do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?" I asked preparing myself mentally in case she said yes.

"No silly, I want you to stay here, at least for a little bit," she said turning around and hugging me.

"Good because I wasnt ready for you to say yes," I said kissing her.

She slowly rubbed my back as we kissed. I pulled away for air about a minute later. I slowly pulled her down onto her couch on top of me. There we kissed for another five minutes. She sat up and smiled at me.

She kissed me on the forehead and then said, "headshot."

We laughed for a few minutes and then she yawned.

"Is it past your bedtime?" i asked her with a smile.

"Shut-up," she said giggling.

"Why don't you go to bed, and ill bring you over some coffee in the morning?" I suggested pulling her close.

"Why don't you just stay over again tonight we are off tomorrow anyway? I mean if you want to…" Jenny replied nervously.

"Of course honey but ill need to go get some stuff from my room." I said a little shocked.

Jenny kissed me and said, "Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I told her with a smile.

A few minutes later I walked into my room. I saw Ted fast asleep in a food coma on the couch. Good I thought to myself, won't have to make an excuse. I quickly wrote a note telling Ted that i was meeting Jenny for an early FPS practice and that I'd text him for lunch. Then i got a quick change of clothes, my phone charger, and my toothbrush.

I sprinted as casually as I could over to Jenny's room. I knocked on her door before i opened it. I was amused to see that she was asleep on her bed. I quickly closed her door and started changing into my pajamas. I was just pulling my shirt over my head when i felt her arms go around me.

"I thought you were asleep you little goober!" I said a little bit scared.

"I was just pretending, because i can. Now, do me a favor and forget that shirt and lay down with me," Jenny said giggling.

She let me go and laid down on her bed.

"Com'ere," Jenny said while holding her blanket up and patting the spot next to her.

That was all the encouragement that my frozen brian needed to get moving. I followed her steps and laid down next to her. I got comfortable and turned to face her. She put her arms around me and pulled me close.

"Jenny, promise me something please," I said.

"Brian, we just started dating and you are already asking for promises?" Jenny said laughing.

I was not amused.

"Jenny im being serious okay?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Please don't try anything too over the top yet okay? We've just started dating and I don't want us to do something that you are going to regret," I explained.

"Brian of course, that is so mature of you Law never said that," Jenny said obviously pleased with what I said.

"Just promise me that you'll at least wait a few weeks."

"Okay, but can I do this?" She pulled me in and kissed me hard.

I kissed her back and for a few moments thats all we did.

"Of course, now go to sleep you silly," I said kissing her quickly again.

Jenny closed her eyes with a content smile on her face and snuggled closer into me. She was sound asleep within a few minutes. I was out right after.


End file.
